Big Hero 6 (Credits)
Full credits of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. Directed by *Don Hall *Chris Williams Produced by *Roy Conli, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Screenplay by *Robert L. Baird *Daniel Gerson *Jordan Roberts *Ethan Coen Creative Advisors *Nathan Greno *Mark Kennedy Edited by *Tim Mertens Original Score Composed by *Henry Jackman Big Hero 6 Team and Characters Created by *Zenescope Comics Pvt. Ltd. Co-Produced by *Kristina Reed Associate Producer *Bradford S. Simonsen Visual Effects Supervisor *Kyle Odermatt Production Designer *Paul Felix Lead Character Designer *Shiyoon Kim Art Director *Scott Watanabe Character Design Supervisor *Jin Kim Production Manager *Yvett Merino Heads of Story *Joe Mateo *Paul Briggs Head of Animation *Zach A. Parrish Directors of Cinematography *Layout: Rob Dressel *Lighting: Adolph Lusinsky Technical Supervisor *Hank Driskill Character CG Supervisor *Carlos Cabral Environment CG Supervisor *Larry Wu Modeling Supervisor *Zack Petroc Character Rigging Supervisor *John Kahwaty Technical Animation/Simulation Supervisor *Aaron Adams Look Development Supervisor *Colin Eckart Head of Effects *Michael Kaschalk Stereoscopic Supervisor *Robert Neuman Animation Supervisors *Nathan Engelhardt *Brent Homman *Jason Figliozzi *Michael Franceschi *Doug Bennett Crowd Supervisor *Yasser Hamed Lighting Supervisors *Chris Springfield *Daniel Rice *Alessandro Jacomini *Olun Riley *Jennifer Yu *Corey Butler Associate Technical Supervisors *Brett Achorn *Ray Haleblian Supervising Sound Editor & Designer *Shannon Mills Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Senior Production Supervisor *Holly E. Bratton Baymax - Scott Adsit Hiro Hamada - Ryan Potter Tadashi Hamada - Daniel Henney Fred - T.J. Miller GoGo Tomago - Jamie Chung Wasabi - Damon Wayans Jr. Honey Lemon - Genesis Rodriguez Professor Robert Callaghan - James Cromwell Alistair Krei - Alan Tudyk Cass Hamada - Maya Rudolph Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast *Baymax: Scott Adsit *Hiro Hamada: Ryan Potter *Tadashi Hamada: Daniel Henney *Fred: T.J. Miller *GoGo Tomago: Jamie Chung *Wasabi: Damon Wayans Jr. *Honey Lemon: Genesis Rodriguez *Professor Robert Callaghan: James Cromwell *Alistair Krei: Alan Tudyk *Cass Hamada: Maya Rudolph *General: Abraham Benrubi *Abigail: Katie Lowes *Newscaster: Billy Bush *Sergeant Gerson: Daniel Gerson *Yama: Paul Briggs *Ringleader: Charlotte Gulezian *Heathcliff: David Shaughnessy Additional Voices Casting Associate *Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant *Sarah Raoufpur Production Finance Lead *Jennifer Shoemaker Story Production Supervisor *Kelly M. Feeg Lead Story Artists *John Ripa *Marc Smith Story Artists Additional Story Materiel *Bert V. Royal Additional Story Production Assistant *Elise M. L. Scanlan Editorial Production Supervisor *Nathan Massmann Associate Editors *Shannon Stein *Karen White First Assistant Editor *Todd Fulkerson Second Assistant Editor *Rick Hammel Assistant Editor *Michael Weissman Additional Editors *Lisa Lassek *Julie Rogers Production Coordinator *Marlie Crisafulli Production Assistant *Oren Peleg Visual Development Production Supervisor *Albert V. Ramirez Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Graphics *Marty Baumann Screen UI Design *Jayse Hansen Costume Design *Danny Flynn Production Assistant *David A. Thibodeau Asset Production Production Supervisor, Characters *Christopher Kracker Production Supervisor, Environments *Debbie Yu Modeling Modeling Character Lead *Dylan Ekren Modeling Environment Lead *Brien Hindman Modelers Modeling Apprentices Character Rigging Rigging Lead *Matt Schiller Character Simulation Cloth Lead *Jeff MacNeill Character Simulation Hair Lead *Marc Thyng Character TDs Look Development Look Lead, Characters *Ryan Duncan Set Extension Lead *Brian LaFrance Look Development Artists Set Extension Artists *Heather Abels *Edward Grad *Jang Lee Look Development Assistants *Ramya Chidanand *Nikki Mull *Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Production Coordinator *Nicholas Ellingsworth Production Assistant, Characters *Brittany Kikuchi Production Assistant, Environments *Jessica Schlobohm Layout Production Supervisor *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Layout Finaling Supervisor *Scott Beattie Layout Lead/Camera Polish *Cory Rocco Florimonte Associate Layout Supervisors *Joaquin Baldwin *Terry Moews Layout Lead *Merrick Rustia Layout Artists Layout Finaling Artists *Gina Bradley *Celeste Joanette *Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage *Todd LaPlante *Michael Talarico Cinematographic Consultant *Robert Richardson, ASC Layout Apprentices *Zac Cavaliero *John Pettingill *Lindsey St. Pierre Layout TDs *Mike Harris *Jeff Sadler *Shweta Viswanathan Production Coordinator *Allison Osborne Production Assistants *Danielle Beverson *James Romo Animation Lead Production Supervisor *Karen Ryan Production Supervisor *Tucker Gilmore Lead 2D Animator *Mark Henn Animators Animating Assistants Animation Apprentices Animation TDs Production Coordinators *Brandon Holmes *Monica Forouzesh *Sammy Perlmutter Production Assistants *Madison Boehme *Joe Orlando Technical Animation Production Supervisor *Dave Kohut Associate Technical Animation Supervisors *Hubert Leo *Christopher Evart Technical Animation Artists Production Assistants Crowds Animation Crowd Artists *Erin J. Elliott *Tuan Nguyen *Alberto Luceño Ros *Mark Thielen Production Coordinator *Steph Gortz Effects Production Supervisor *Nathan Curtis Effects Designer *Peter DeMund Senior Effects Lead *David Hutchins Effects Leads *Henrik Fält *Ben Frost *John Kosnik Effects Lead, Layout *Ian J. Coony Effects Lead, Animation *Eric Daniels Effects Animators Effects TDs Additional Effects *Luca Pataracchia Production Coordinator *Blair Bradley Production Assistant *Christiana Marie Cunanan Lighting Production Supervisor *Mike Huang Lighting Character Lead *Amy Pfaffinger Lighting Artists Marketing Visual Effects Supervisor *Josh Staub Lighting Assistants Lighting Apprentices Lighting TDs Assistant TDs Production Coordinators Production Assistants Stereo Production Supervisor *Marisa X. Castro Stereo Artists Production Production Supervisor, Sweatbox *Charlyn Go-Giampa Production Supervisor, Publicity *Andy Sinur Production Assistant, Publicity *Lauren Nicole Brown Assistant to Producer *Lindsay Henry Assistant to Directors *Halima Hudson Production Tracking Specialist *Paul Fiebiger Production Finance Analyst *Christina W. Chen Additional Production Support Music Original Score Produced by *Henry Jackman Score Recorded and Mixed by *Alan Meyerson Score Conducted by *Nick Glennie-Smith Score Orchestrations by *Stephen Coleman Music Editor, Production *Earl Ghaffari Music Editor, Score *Daniel Pinder Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Score Contracted by *Peter Rotter Score Choir Contracted and Conducted by *Jasper Randall Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Globerman Additional Music *Dominic Lewis *Paul Mounsey Mix Assistant *John Chapman Score Technicians *Victor Chaga *Vivian Aguiar-Buff Score Production Services *Tammy Saunt Score Coordinator *Matthew K. Justmann Assistant Music Editor *Daniel Waldman Additional Temp Music Editor *Dominick Certo Score Choir “Immortals” *Performed by Fall Out Boy *Written by Andy Hurley, Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump, and Pete Wentz *Produced by Butch Walker *Engineered by Todd Stopera and Patrick Stump *Additional Production & Engineering by and Mixed by Jake Sinclair *Fall Out Boy appears courtesy of Island Records, A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “Boca Dulce Boca” *Written by F. Estefano Salgado, Flavio Enrique Santander *Performed by José Luis Rodríguez *Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC. *By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “Eye of the Tiger” *Written by Jim Peterik, Frank Sullivan *Performed by Survivor *Courtesy of Volcano Entertainment III, LLC. *By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Post Production Post Production Supervisor *David Okey Post Production Coordinator *Bryce Olson Original Dialogue Mixers *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. *Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by *Skywalker Sound, A LucasFilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California *Disney Digital Studio Services Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Re-Recording Mix Technician *Steve Schatz Sound Effects Editors *Addison Teague *David C. Hughes *Nia Hansen *Jeremy Bowker Supervising Dialogue Editor *Kim Foscato Supervising ADR Editor *Daniel Laurie Foley Editors *Robert Shoup *Jim Likowski First Assistant Sound Editor *Jacob Riehle Foley Artists *John Roesch *Alyson Dee Moore Foley Mixer *Mary Jo Lang Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Bonnie Wild Client Services Coordinator *Eva Porter Skywalker Sound Executive Staff *General Manager: Josh Lowden *Director of Engineering: Steve Morris ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Digital Imaging Specialist *Robert H. Bagley Digital Colorist *Eliot Milbourn End Title Design *Scarlet Letters Film Color Timer *Dan Muscarella Film Lab *Fotokem Transfer Room/Theater Operator *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Technology Technology Directors *Dan Candela *Jonathan E. Geibel Sr. Research Scientist *Rasmus Tamstorf Technology Coordinator *Dawn Halloran Sr. Graphic Designer *James Lavrakas Animation Technology Technology Manager *Evan Goldberg Principal Software Engineer *Mark A. McLaughlin Look/Effects/Dynamics Technology Manager *Rajesh Sharma Interaction Design Rendering/Pipeline/Engineering Services Senior Technology Manager *Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineer *Todd Scopio Disney’s Hyperion Renderer Leadership Developers Additional Development Software Infrastructure Senior Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Business Integration Project Manager *Krista Haley Systems Technology Managers *James Colby Bette *Ronald L. Johnson *Matthew Schnittker Technology Assistant Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Principal Software Engineers *Scott Burris *Patrick Danford *Marc Jordan *Doug White *Curtis Zinzilieta Core Server Infrastructure Core Services Engineering Data Management Database Engineering Linux Engineering Mac Engineering Media Engineering Network Engineering Production Engineering Mobile Systems Development Systems Operations Technical Support Disney Research The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Development Marketing & Publicity Business & Legal Affairs Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Artistic & Production Recruiting Talent Development & Outreach Training Digital Art Services Caffeination Special Projects Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank Marvel Entertainment Carnegie Mellon University The Robotics Institute Massachusetts Institute of Technology University of Tokyo Dept. of Mechano-Informatics Waseda University, Toyko Humanoid Robotics Institute National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology, Japan High Tech Los Angeles First Team 4 Element Mirman School for Gifted Children California Institute of Technology Jet Propulsion Laboratory National Academy of Sciences The Science & Entertainment Exchange Additional Thanks Thanks Andy, We Miss You. Production Babies ©2014 The Walt Disney Company, All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Burbank, California, U.S.A